1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lower limb prosthetics, and more particularly to a guard for a residuum after an amputation of a lower limb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After amputation of a lower limb, the residuum, or stump, will begin to shrink for a period of time. Thus, a prosthesis, such as an artificial limb, cannot be provided until such shrinking is essentially complete. During the period of time that the patient must wait, it is necessary to protect the residuum from injury due to falls, or similar mishaps. For example, the patient may experience "phantom" feelings as if the limb were still present, and, out of force of habit, attempt to use the missing foot resulting in a fall.
A known prior art residuum guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 721,239 to Rowley. This patent discloses a leather cuff having lacings that are periodically tightened during the shrinking phase of healing of the stump, prior to fitting of an artificial leg. Other U.S. patents related to various aspects of lower limb prosthetics are known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,319,637 discloses a combined stocking and pad for the residuum. A stump-shrinking apparatus is taught by Cremona-Bonato using a waist band and elastic straps. Marx et al. show a three-piece below knee prosthetic socket provides an adjustable volume during stump shrinkage in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,608. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,879 to Shank discloses a standardized prosthetic socket which can be provided in a minimal number of sizes.